I hate you
by phandomlimb
Summary: Dan is an over protective dad, Dalila (his and Phil' daughter) is ready to start dating. And Phil is there to keep everyone calm.


**Summary:** Dan is an over protective dad, Dalila (his and Phil' daughter) is ready to start dating. And Phil is there to keep everyone calm.  
 **Warnings:** Phil and Dan are married. They like each other here. Is a PHANfic what do you expected?. No swearing in this one and actually nothing to hard or dramatic.  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Dan or Phil, sadly. Although Dalila is all mine. I'm not saying anything of this is real and of course I mean not warm by writing this.

 **A/N:** First phanfic ever! (idk why I needed to say that) Some fluff with the guys as parents. Just for reference, I imagine Dalila looking a bit like Sophie Wright, especially in  this picture. [I wanted to make a drawing but I'm too lazy rn, sorry?] [I'm not sure if is going to let you see the picture, but you can go to my tumblr - .com - and watch it c:]

 **I / hate / you**

Phil was on the kitchen finishing dinner when the front door opened. "Hello!" he greated the girl when she got into the room.

"Hi…" Dalila answered making Phil frown. Normally she would answer 'hello-w!' with an accent that everyone thought was weird except for Phil and his daughter. She would also run to him, kiss his cheek and start rambling about what happened on Jenn's house… or the mall… or wherever she had been. But right now she was with her head on the fridge which made him even more confused because he was pretty sure she had asked for money to buy pizza.

The sound of the front door closing took the black-haired boy back to reality.

"Hello!" he said again, this time to his husband.

"Hey" Dan answered making his way to the kitchen too.

Dalila turned to look at him before taken a mini bag of chocolates from the fridge and then walked out of the room.

"Could you stop going away?" Dan asked following her. But she didn't answered or stopped. She kept walking to her bedroom and Phil was almost sure she was stomping on his way there to make his Dad know she had listened but doesn't had any intentions to stop.

Dan got it and went back to the kitchen. "She hates me." he sighed, leaning on the counter beside Phil.

"What?" Phil asked.

"She, Dalila, our daughter… Hates me. I'm the worst parent in the world. She isn't going to speak to me again. Or even listen, well, she is gonna pretend she doesn't. And when she gets old enough she would move out and only you are going to be allowed in her flat. And she will only send one Christmas present, and it will be for you. And then, when she gets married you are gonna be the one who walks her because I'm not going to be invited to the wedding. And I'm not going to meet our grandchildren, and-"

"Dan!" Phil stopped his rambling. He was now standing in front of him and Dan didn't even realize when he moved. "That's not gonna happen." he smiled and it almost made the youngest forget about everything.

"But… but she hates me, Phil." Almost.

"No, she doesn't."

"Yes. She said it."

"Oh… Well, she probably doesn't mean it." Phil said because it wasn't the first time she had said it.

One time, she was turning seven and wanted a big birthday party but they said not to it because they planned to take her to Disneyland. She obviously didn't know that and when they said 'No' to the party she said she hated them. Every time they wanted to talk with her she would ignore them or say 'I hate you'. She didn't mean it back then and neither now… Right?

"She does, Phil" Dan said sadly and it made Phil's heart hurts. He took the youngest man between his arms and stayed in silence for a few seconds.

"What happened?" Phil asked remembering he didn't actually know the story behind everything.

"I went to pick her to Jenn's house and you know how she always waits on the park because 'no one picks his 16 years-old daughter anymore, dad'?" Dan said, his face on the crock of is husband's neck.

"I do." Phil nodded, smiling at the tone Dan used to imitate Dal.

"Well, she was sitting on one of the bench, as usual. But this time there was a guy with her, and Phil, what is with people not respecting personal space?" the brown haired man asked, pulling back just enough to look at Phil.

"What do you mean? Was he doing something to her?!"

"What? No! No, he wasn't but…" Dan sighed and Phil could breath normal again.

"But…" he animated the youngest to continue.

"But… He was close and she didn't seem to mind. And the were giggling and… Ugh." Dan made a face and Phil could imagine where that conversation was going. Even if he didn't admit it, Dan was that parent who would keep his daughter on a tower if he could.

"And you interrupted their flirting." Phil guessed with a smile.

"She's too young to flirt!" Dan snapped, almost moving completely out of his embrace, but Phil holds him by his waist.

"Daniel, I'm pretty sure you flirted at her age." he smirked.

"That's different…" the youngest argued.

"Why? Because you are a boy and she's a girl? …That's sexist."

"No, is not that… I just…" he paused; they stared at each other's eyes for a few seconds before Dan looked away. "Stop judging me, okay!" this time he actually moved away from Phil, walking to the living room.

"Hey, I'm not judging you... I will never do it." he smiled sincerely, sitting besides his husband on the couch. "And I understand that you feel jealous–"

"I don't feel jealous." Dan cut him off.

"Yes, you do." Phil chuckled. "And I understand it, she is your, _our_ , baby girl and all that, but you, bear, have to understand that she is growing up and she is going to start dating sooner or later."

"Why not just later?"

"Or never?"

"That's a great idea, let's do that."

"Dan…" Phil he shook his head at him.

"What? You suggested it."

"I wasn't serious and you know it."

No one say anything for a while, they just sat there and eventually Dan let his head rest on Phil shoulder and Phil took his hand, interviewing their fingers.

"But Phil…" he sighed.

"Yeah?" Phil asked.

"I don't want her to get hurt." Dan admitted.

"I know, and neither do I. But, you know, she don't necessary is going to get hurt. And if she does, we will be there for her." he said, making little circles on the back of Dan's hand with his thumb." We gonna buy lots of ice cream and junk food, we gonna watch lots of movies and play video games, we gonna hug her and tell her that we love her."

"And are we gonna kick his ass?" Dan seriously asked.

"We can-"Phil was cut off again.

"Or her. But yes we can." said Dalila, walking into the room. Phil moved a little so she could sit between the both of her parents in the couch.

"You can't kick anyone ass." Phil repeated, trying to make the mood less awkward and also keeping away their violence thoughts.

"Why?!" both brunettes asked at the same time, making Phil chuckled. They were so alike and they didn't even notice sometimes.

"You are forgetting about the karate classes Dad made me take for two years."

"My greatest idea." Dan said.

"I thought your greatest idea was adopt me." Dal asked turning to face Dan.

"I-It was." he answered, his husband could tell he was nervous, more because their daughter probably had listened all their conversation. "I'm sorry, Dal…"

"You better be." she answered with a sassy attitude.

"Dalila!" Phil reprimanded her, although all of them knew she was joking.

"I'm sorry too, Dad." she apologized, throwing her arms around the tallest man's neck. "I really don't hate you… I could never do it."

Dan let out a relief sigh at her words, taking her between his arms. "You better not." he replied after sometime, feeling her chuckle.

Definitely alike.

* * *

 **A/N:** That was officially everything, but then I added:

* * *

"Wait. What do you mean 'or her'?" Phil asked, thinking about his daughter' words.

"Well, Dad said 'his' but it could be a girl who breaks my heart too, doesn't it?" she explained, breaking their embrace.

"Are you trying to tell us something?" Dan asked confused.

"That you sounded kinda sexist?" she answered as if it was the most obvious thing. "I'm not into girls, Dad, don't worry." Dal added with a laugh at the expression on Dan's face.

"Good. Not like if something would be bad with it, but is enough with just one sex for now." Dad said way to seriously making both, Dalila and Phil, laugh.

* * *

 **A/N:** Aaaaaand that's all. The end on the last part it's a bit meh, but I didn't know how to finish it but I also wanted to add something about Dal's comment lol. Anyways, did you like it? what you think about it? About Dal? or overprotecting Dan? Go to my askbox and tell me, pwease?

Also, I know I'll really like to write more Phan + Dal, but you let me know if you will like reading more of that, okay? And if you want them on a specific situation also tell me. I'm gonna shut up now.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
